The Wit and Wisdom of the Hatfords and the Malloys
by Sillyface13
Summary: A huge collection of oneshots of the Hatfords and the Malloys throughout the years :)
1. Chapter 1 Good Luck Charm

**EDDIE AND JAKE; Good Luck Charm**

 **AN; this oneshot takes place before tryouts in the book THE GIRLS TAKE OVER. Each oneshot will have a different time. PS; I can't picture Jake and Eddie in love, so instead they're just Frienmies.**

Eddie Malloy sat numbly on the concrete sidewalk outside of the baseball diamond. Tryouts would start in thirty minuets, and she was the only one there.

Her nerves were torn, her heart was beating fast, and she was sweating more than usual.

What if she wasn't good enough? What if the boys laughed at her and the coach turned her down? She wouldn't be able to handle it; she couldn't stand the bullying. Eddie had it tough, because even though she was a very talented and well-trained baseball pitcher, she always goofed up when she was nervous. She'd do something stupid and slip up, like always! And the worst part of all was; she'd slip up in front of Jake Hatford. And she couldn't let _that_ happen.

"The world gotcha down?" A male voiced asked from above her. She looked up from her lap and saw the devil himself.

"No, I'm perfectly 's it to you?" She questioned, crossing her arms. The sunlight was shining behind him, which made it hard to see his face, and he looked like a shadow. But she could still see a small smile.

"Just wondering why you look like a hobo."

Eddie sighed. She'd neglected to brush her short dark blonde hair that morning, and her face was red and sweaty, and she knew very well she looked horrible. She pulled her hair to hide most of her face, until all Jake could see was her brown eyes.

"Eddie?" He asked.

"What?"

"Good luck."

She looked up with confusion, not minding the fact her hair had fallen back.

"Why are you wishing me good luck?"

"Because you deserve it. I've been watching you practice in your yard for the past month, Eddie, and you're very good." He said, shrugging.

Eddie narrowed her eyes. Jake laughed.

"Don't think I'm being all mushy or too friendly. It's just...look, I know what it's like to feel like an outcast or that you'll never be good enough to get on a team. I just wanted to let you know you'll do fine. Just keep your eye on the ball and your heart on the bat." He told her, and once the sentence was done, he sat next to her, looking ahead.

Eddie nodded and smiled.

"T-thanks, Jake." She muttered shyly.

He nodded and punched her shoulder playfully.

"Don't...uh...don't tell my brothers about this, okay? They'll never shut up about it." He whispered. Eddie grinned and promised.

The two kids smiled at each other.

Maybe, in another life, they would be friends. But for now, Frienmies would have to work.

Eddie smiled as she watched the sun cover the treetops gently. She hoped Jake's good luck charm stuck with her forever.


	2. Chapter 2 Pickup lines

**Beth and Josh; pickup lines**

 **(A/N right now we're in the timezone of when the girls lived in Ohio for the year)**

Bethany Sue Malloy crossed her ankles over one another as she looked down at the little pink book in her hand.

 _today I looked at the sky and wondered, as I always do, what the meaning of life is. Do you get a job, get married, have kids, and die? Or is it actually something more?_

"Hey, Beth." Said a cheerful, familiar voice from above her. Startled, she looked up and frowned. Right now she was leaned against a tree, her knees pulled up to her chest. And in the woods. Deep in the woods.

"Oh, hi Josh!" She replied brightly, masking her surprise to see him.

"So...what are you doing? It's not exactly safe for a girl to be alone in the woods this late."

Beth looked down at her clock.

"Josh it's only five in the evening."

"I know. I just worry, is all."

Beth blushed a little at his comment, but smiled kindly at him.

"Can I sit with you? I'm trying to escape...you know." Josh asked, smirking. Beth giggled a little. He was trying to find an escape away from his brothers whom, though he loved, got awfully annoying. Mainly Jake, who always tried to rope his twin into whatever prank or bad idea he had

"Sure!" She giggled again, rolling her eyes as he sat beside her and made googly eyes at her; trying to make her laugh.

"Ya write?" He asked, looking at the book and pen in her hand. She blushed redder than ever before and tucked it deep in her purple backpack.

"Uh, yeah. But it's not any good. I mean...I'm a little shy." She reminded, and he nodded understandingly. He respected her privacy.

Suddenly, he turned a bit red and bit his bottom lip, shrugging.

"Hey, Beth. Guess what my favorite letters of the alphabet are?" He asked nervously.

"Um, which ones?" She asked, wondering what the heck he was talking about.

" U. R. A . Q. T." he smirked, suddenly confident. Beth blinked. Then she burst out laughing.

"Smooth, Josh." She rolled her eyes. He laughed along with her, but he soon sobered up and looked at her seriously.

"No really...I'm being serious, Beth. I like you...a lot."

She smiled happily.

"I'd love for you to teach me the alphabet, Mr. Hatford."

He stood up and reached his hand out to her. She took it willingly and grinned at him.

"I know you'll get good grades." He whispered.

The two walked home together, neither one realizing how they never let go of one another's hand until they got to the bridge.

^wow that was cheesy even for me XD


End file.
